Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-Wan K.
__TOC__ Habe unter Jedipedia_Diskussion:Vorschläge vor ein paar tagen einen vorschlag unterbreitet. könntest dir ja mal durchlesen und deine meinung zu schreiben.--217.244.234.118 14:50, 9. Apr 2006 (CEST) ---- ich weiß nicht, was du mit Vorlage:Table-R gemacht hast, aber irgendwie ist da jetzt was kaputt (siehe z.B. Chewbacca). Mach mal wieder ganz, ich kanns nicht ;) -- Badehaubendealer 17:40, 23. Apr 2006 (CEST) Ich habe einen Rollback gemacht. Alles wieder okay! -Premia hi Obi-Wan: Wieso hast du die ganzen kategorien wieder gelöscht, ich war noch nicht fertig damit. Eigendlich wollte ichn die Infos über die Planeten morgen zufügen und hatte die nur erstmal ein kategorien eigeteilt, damit ich die wiederfinde und damit andere viellecht auch auf den artikel stoßen um ihn erweitern. könntest du das bitte wieder rückgangig machn, das war ein vormittag arbeit. danke, grüße.---87.78.5.236 19:17, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Wenn es so ist, werde ich die Artikel wiederherstellen. Schreib das nächste Mal gleich den Inhalt in den Artikel, oder - wenn es dir so leichter fällt - schreib in den Artikel, dass der eigentliche Inhalt bald folgen wird. Es hat hier nämlich schonmal einer eine Reihe von Artikeln erstellt in denen nur die Kategorie zu finden war, es ist also nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich, dass da noch was nachkommt. Obi-Wan K. 20:24, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) ok danke, ich hatte ben vergessen mich anzumelden sry--Yoda41 20:29, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) ---- Su'cuy Obi-Wan, da Du als Admin bzw. Sysop der Seite eingetragen bist, wollte ich Dich kurz auf meinen Eintrag im "Vorschläge"-Thread hinweisen, da wir eine "offizielle" Antwort benötigen. Danke! RC-9393 10:40, 23. Mai 2006 (CEST) Vorlagen-Dilema Jetzt sind plötzlich alle Planeten wieder groß... :-? Ich habe letztlich zumindest bei der Planeten-Vorlage die Angabe 300px hinzugefügt, damit die Bildgröße nicht die Hälfte vom Bildschirm einnimmt. Plötzlich ist es wieder anders... keine Ahnung warum. Aber es ist wirklich ungeschickt, wenn das Bild so den Bildschirm dominiert und die Vorlage meine Pixeleingabe ignoriert. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:33, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Behalte die Disskusionsseite von Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen im Auge. ;) Obi-Wan K. 18:36, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Achso, ich sehe gerade, dass du bei den Vorlagen herumdokterst! ;-) ::Wie praktisch, jetzt kann man es bei allen Vorlagen die Größe der Bilder einstellen. Nicht schlecht, danke... ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 18:41, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) Kann man die Vorlage auch so ändern, dass sie unbekannte Felder automatisch ausblendet und man nicht immer unbekannt lesen muss? So würde auch die Vorlage weniger lang erscheinen, wenn nur wenige Informationen bekannt sind. Gerade bei Mygeeto oder anderen unbedeutenden Planeten sind nicht so viele Daten bekannt. --Anakin Skywalker 18:46, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) : Ehm, ja, dem ist möglich. Das einzige, winzigkleine Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß wie man die Vorlage dazu programmieren müsste. Sogar wir Administratoren, hier in unseren goldenen Hallen, müssen uns erstmal genauer mit dem Ganzen bekannt machen. Obi-Wan K. 18:53, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Obi-Wan, bei dem Artikel Schlacht von Geonosis sieht die Infobox bei mir total durcheinander aus und die Schriftzüge liegen teilweise übereinander. Ich benutze keinen exotischen Browser (Firefox) o.ä. Ist das ein bekanntes Problem, oder liegt es an mir? Gruß RC-9393 13:33, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Das Problem war mir noch nicht bekannt, bei mir funktioniert es aus jeden Fall. Aber was meinst du denn mit durcheinander? Möglicherweise ist sie ja einfach durcheinander und ich empfinde es nur nicht so. Und dass die Schriftzüge übereinander liegen, heißt das, sie sind mittig? Das zumindest ist nämlich so gewollt. Obi-Wan K. 18:47, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Nein, mit Durcheinander meine ich, daß sich die Schriften teilweise überdecken und deswegen nicht mehr lesbar sind. Ich könnte einen Screenshot davon machen, damit man versteht, was ich meine. "Schlacht von Geonosis" deckt sich mit einem Wort, das man dadurch nicht mehr lesen kann, "Konflikt" wird von "Galaktische Republik" und "Klonkriege" gleichzeitig überschrieben und auch die anderen Begriffe stehen mal links, mal rechts und übereinander. Das ist definitiv nicht gewollt und keine Designentscheidung, sondern eine fehlerhafte Darstellung. Merkwürdig ist nur, daß außer mir sonst keiner das Problem zu haben scheint?! RC-9393 22:04, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich habe zur Veranschaulichung einen Screenshot gemacht: | Screenshot Fehlerhafte Box, so sieht das ganze auf meinem Computer aus - vielleicht hilft das! RC-9393 22:15, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::::Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Sogar die Farben fehlen. Ich hab das mal an Premia weitergeleitet, der ist da schlauer als ich, aber er weiß es auch nicht. Er läßt fragen, ob das Problem nur hier auf der JP auftritt. Obi-Wan K. 19:33, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ja, und komischerweise auch nur in dieser einen Box, alle anderen Boxen sehen normal aus. Ich hab mir die Seite probeweise auch mal mit dem IE und Opera angeschaut, da sieht alles aus, wie es sein soll. Das Problem scheint also beim Firefox zu liegen. RC-9393 22:00, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) Babel Hi! Ich habe hier versucht eine Vorlage:Babel field zu erstellen. Mir gelingt es allerdings nicht die beiden Felder nebeneinander anstatt übereinander darzustellen. Kannst Du mir ein paar Tips geben? Wo finde ich eine Liste mit den verfügbaren Farben und deren Kurzbezeichnung? Mein Ziel dabei ist es ähnlich wie bei Wikipedia ein Babelsystem aufzubauen, welcher jeder User in seine Benutzerseite einbauen kann. Sprachen sollten dabei nicht im Vordergrund stehen, sondern meinetwegen ein Herkunftsplanet seines Lieblingscharackters, übernommen oder frei erfunden sollte dabei weniger eine Rolle spielen, aus dem Star Wars Universum oder sein Raumschiff, Gesinnung, Zugehörigkeit, Zeitraum, etc.... --Steffen Gebhart 16:25, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Eine Farbtabelle findest du hier. Und hier kannst du Farben nach den Anteilen der Grundfarben auswählen. Wenn du z.B. eine Farbe hast, die fast die richtige ist, kannst du sie da unten eingeben und durch Variieren der Grundfarben den richtigen Ton finden. :Am einfachsten machst du eine Tabelle mit Pipe-Syntax, genauere Erklärungen dazu findest du auf der Hilfe-Seite. :Wenn du es nun in HTML machen willst: gibt eine Zeile in einer Tabelle an, also alles, was da drin steht, steht nebeneinander. gibt eine Spalte innerhalb einer Zeile an. Willst du zwei Spalten haben, gib einfach innerhalb einer Zeile zweimal ein. :Ein kleines Beispiel: : Spalte 1 Spalte 2 Zweite Zeile Dritte Zeile :Schau's dir auf der Bearbeiten-Seite an, ich weiß nicht, wie man den Quelltext anzeigen kann. :Schreib nochmal, wenn das nicht ganz verständlich war. Hab's kurz gemacht, weil mein Abendbrot auf mich wartet. :) Obi-Wan K. 20:27, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Jo merci! So langsam steig ich durch - hoff ich ;-) Eine weitere Problemstellung bei der du vielleicht helfen könntest, wäre hier - "Ausblenden von ungebrauchten Zeilen einer Tabelle" --Steffen Gebhart 14:06, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) Benutzerprofile Hallo Obi-Wan K., für den Fall, dass Dir das möglicherweise entgangen sein könnte, bitte ich Dich mal hier vorbeizuschaun. Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 16:15, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) Buchboxen Hallo Obi-Wan K. Bild:Wink.gif, herzlichen Dank für das Einfügen der Buchbox in meinen Schatten der Vergangenheit Artikel! Die Box ist wirklich sehr gut, ich hatte selbst schon überlegt irgendwie sowas in der Art zusammen zu basteln, aber ich bin in sowas nicht so gut. Hast Du die Box selbst gemacht? Ich habe sie jetzt auch in meinen Das letzte Kommando Artikel rein kopiert. Ich bin begeistert, da sind wirklich alle wichtigen Infos drin! Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif Jade-Skywalker 10:15, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Wirklich selbst gemacht hab' ich sie nicht. Hier gehen so ziemlich alle Infoboxen auf Vorlage:Planet zurück. Die ist zwar von Wookieepedia übernommen (was man ja nicht tun soll), aber da sie gut aussieht, jederzeit umgestaltet werden kann und der Inhalt sowieso das wichtigste ist, ist sie nun sozusagen der Rohling für Infoboxen. Ich hab sie eigentlich nur angepasst. Wo du schonmal hier bist, weißt du, worin genau der Unterschied zwischen Taschenbuch bzw. Paperback und Broschiert bzw. Softcover liegt? Ich hab' nämlich gerade auf Amazon.de nach weiteren Auflagen/Ausgaben gesucht, als mir auffiel, dass ich eigentlich nur Taschenbuch und Harcover kenne. -- Obi-Wan K. 16:24, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Guten Morgen Bild:Wink.gif, 'Broschiert' bezieht sich bei Büchern auf die Bindeart, 'Paperback' und 'Softcover' auf die Art der Buchumschläge. Paperback ist im Deutschen ein reguläres Taschenbuch, ein Hardcover ist eine gebundene Ausgabe und ein Softcover ist eine Art Taschenbuch mit einem etwas festerem Cover als regulär (von der Struktur so ähnlich wie Schnellhefterrücken). In der Regel kann man aber im Deutschen bei einem Softcover meistens auch von einem Taschenbuch sprechen. Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif senden Jade-Skywalker 09:31, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Aha! Danke, Jade-Skywalker. Die deutschen SW-Romane (die kein Hardcover sind) sind dann alle Paperback, oder? -- Obi-Wan K. 21:58, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Hallo Obi-Wan Bild:Wink.gif, yo, so ist es. Alles Paperback, was bei uns als 'Taschenbuch' raus kommt. Ich habe übrigens heute zwei Verfahrensfragen an Dich, 1. Es geht um die Besprechung von Comix aus dem EU. Wenn ich richtig geschaut habe gibt es hier noch keine Comic-Besprechungen. Ist das Eintragen von Comix (ich denke jetzt - natürlich - an die Mara Jade Reihe Bild:;-).gif) erwünscht? Und wenn ja, würdest Du eine Unterkategorie dafür machen? 2. Geht es um die Besprechung des Romanes 'Vision of the Future' von Zahn. Der Roman ist der 2. Teil der 'Hand of Thrawn' Duologie. Unglücklicherweise ist er in Deutschland nicht als ein Roman, sondern als ZWEI Romane (Blick in die Zukunft & Der Zorn des Admirals) erschienen. Wie sollen die Romane behandelt werden? Sollte ich eher jedes Buch einzeln besprechen mit dem Hinweis, daß es sich dabei ursprünglich um EINEN Roman hendelt oder soll ich beide Bücher zusammen besprechen, mit dem Hinweis, daß sie im Deutschen als ZWEI Romane erschienen sind... dumme Sache, ich weiß nicht was die Herausgeber sich dabei gedacht haben... Bild:--\.gif Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif und natürlich ein schönes WE Jade-Skywalker 12:31, 8. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Wenn es Star Wars Comics sind, dann nur her damit! :) → Kategorie:Comics Da kommen auch noch Unterkategorien, aber ich bin mir bezüglich der Benennung gerade nicht ganz im Klaren. Erstell für jedes Buch einen Artikel und weis am besten gleich am Anfang darauf hin, dass das jeweilige Buch nur eine Hälfte einer Geschichte ist, die in der englischen Ausgabe als ein Buch erschien. Gib auch gleich an, in welchem Buch die andere Hälfte steht. Und die Reihe ist bei uns dann ja die Hand von Thrawn-'''Trilogie. Grüße, Obi-Wan K. 14:52, 8. Jul 2006 (CEST) ---- Hallo! Eigendlich hatte ich vor Muster für diese Seiten vorzubereiten. Fals es ein Fehler ist, dann bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Kategorie: Raumschiffe Hallo Obi-Wan K. - eigentlich sogar mein Namensvetter... ^_~ Ich möchte dir den Vorschlag unterbreiten, dass wir uns mal zusammen der Kategorie Raumschiffe bzw. der Raumschiffsklassen und den Raumschiffen nach Typ und Klasse annehmen und über eine sinnvolle Verteilung der einzelnen Inhalte beratschlagen. Vielleicht geht das ja über ICQ oder so. Meine Nummer findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir da etwas... Großes schaffen könnten. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 20:19, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn wir das auf der Diskussionsseite machen. Da haben wir mehr Platz, für Modelle des Unterkategoriensystems und ausführliche Erklärungen, außerdem läßt es sich da wohl übersichtlicher gestalten. So kann man das Ganze dann auch später dort nachvollziehen und man kann auf die Seite verweisen, wenn es Fragen dazu gibt. -- Obi-Wan K. 22:56, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) Icons Hi Obi-Wan K.! Little Ani meinte, du könntest mir mit dem Quellcode der Ära-Icons (Vorlage:Ära und Vorlage:Ära-Icon) helfen. Alles wichtige findest du unter der gleichen Überschrift "Icons" auf der Hauptseitendiskussion. Laut Ani hängt das mit der obersten Zeile zusammen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du den kleinen Fehler ausmerzen könntest. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:21, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hey, genial, es funktioniert! Was war denn falsch daran? Ben Kenobi 19:51, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Es funktionierte nicht wirklich, da die Icons etwas nach links verschoben waren (Bei Hilfe:Sandkasten standen sie unter dem löschen-Button). Ich habe nur jedes in td-Tags gefasst, damit jedes in einer eigenen Tabellenspalte steht. Ich habe erstmal die Version von Little Ani wiederhergestellt, da ich nun den Computer räumen muss. :) - Obi-Wan K. 20:05, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Naja, es war ja schonmal ein Anfang. Vielleicht müsste man das mit ParserFunction machen... Da werden die Zellen der Tabelle auch nicht mehr angezeigt. Ben Kenobi 22:08, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hm... ich hab keinen Bock mehr: Jetzt versuch ich das schon seit fast 2 Stunden, aber es will einfach nicht. Bitte kümmer dich heute im Laufe des Tages mal darum, ich vertraue einfach mal deinem Können! Mit ParserFunction gehts irgendwie gar nicht. Der Sandkasten ist jedenfalls noch so, wie ich ihn verlassen habe. Bild:;-).gif Vielen Dank schonmal im Voraus, Ben Kenobi 00:53, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Gehts jetzt? Ich hatte schon mal bei den Experten der Wookieepedia gefragt, ob die nicht vielleicht helfen könnten. Ich hab gesehen, dass du das jetzt mit ParserFunction gemacht hast, ich bin beeindruckt! Kann man vielleicht noch den Abstand zwischen den Icons verringern? Ben Kenobi 23:31, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Es scheint zu funktionieren. ParserFunction lässt sich in den HTML-Tabellen nicht anwenden, weiß auch nicht warum. Wie sollte der Abstand denn sein? - Obi-Wan K. 23:35, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hm... wie wärs mit 1px? Premia und ich waren gestern Abend übereingekommen, dass der Wert right: auf right:0em; gesetzt werden sollte, damit das äußere Symbol oben und rechts den gleichen Abstand vom Rand hat. Ansonsten super gemacht, Obi! Ben Kenobi 23:38, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab mir das gerade mal angesehen und ich muss sagen, 1px ist doch etwas zu wenig. Am besten setzen wir das wieder zurück und kümmern uns um den right: Befehl. Ben Kenobi 23:51, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Bei mir hat das Feld oben und rechts den gleichen Abstand vom Rand (+/- ein Pixel Augenungenauigkeit), wenn ich right auf 0.4em setze. - Obi-Wan K. 23:57, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich hab jetzt right: genau wie top: auf 0.2em gesetzt, dann stimmt das schon. Danke für deine Hilfe Obi, ich wusste schon nicht mehr ein und aus damit. Außerdem kenne ich mich mit ParserFunction auch nicht so aus, als dass ich das hätte allein geschafft. Gute Arbeit! Ben Kenobi 23:59, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ... Hallo Obi-Wan K.! Es fällt mir auch hier schwer, eine passende Überschrift für das zu finden, was ich sagen möchte. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass meine Äußerungen in der Benennungsdiskussion als persönliche Angriffe aufgefasst werden konnten. Das wird nicht mehr vorkommen und ich werde meine Beiträge in Zukunft so verfassen, dass sie niemand mehr als Beleidigung ansehen kann. Außerdem möchte ich sagen, dass die Bezeichnung "stur", wie ich dich genannt habe, genau so gut auf mich zutrifft, da ich in dem Moment ebenfalls nicht zum Einlenken bereit war. Das Wort hat für mich eigentlich keinen negativen Klang, beschreibt es doch das Einhalten einer Linie. Ich respektiere eure Arbeit als Administratoren der Jedipedia und bin jedesmal beeindruckt, wenn ich an die viele Arbeit denke, die du und Premia hier schon investiert haben. Mir würde auch nie in den Sinn kommen, euch diese Autorität absprechen zu wollen. Ich möchte nochmals sagen, dass es mir schrecklich Leid tut. Außerdem möchte ich die Gelegenheit ergreifen und mich für die Hilfe während meinen Jedipedia-Anfängen bedanken. Du hast mir ein paar mal unter die Arme gegriffen und mir sehr geholfen. Danke dafür! Ich hoffe, dass wir auch in Zukunft weiterhin gut miteinander klarkommen und gute, produktive und freundschaftliche Zusammenarbeit für unsere Jedipedia leisten können. Die Sache hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen und ich wäre traurig und bestürzt, wenn du mir das nachtragen würdest. Ich hoffe, die Sache ist damit aus der Welt. Traurige Grüße, Ben Kenobi 12:52, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) Kategorien Hi Obi-Wan K.! Warum entfernst du bei den Artikeln aus der Kategorie:Themen → Kategorie:Jedi die Kategorien? Das leuchtet mir irgendwie nicht ganz ein. Willst du die Jedi (Personen) zu Jedi machen und den Rest anderen Kategorien zuordnen? Bitte klär mich auf! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:52, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Genau so ist es. Das eingeklammerte Personen soll aus den Unterkategorien von '''Personen (nach Spezies, nach Zugehörigkeit) verschwinden. Da aber ursprünglich geplant war Kategorien wie Jedi als Thema anzulegen und nun dementsprechende Artikel dort eingeordnet wurden, müssen die halt erstmal geleert werden, bevor man die ganzen Personen da hinein verschieben kann. Obi-Wan K. 23:16, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ah, danke für die Klärung. Wie sollen denn die "neuen" Themen-Kategorien dann genannt werden? Oder könnte man da Portale einrichten? Ben Kenobi 23:18, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Vorerst werden nur die Artikel aus X (Personen) zu X'' verschoben. Ob die Themen-Kategorien unter anderem Namen wieder erstellt oder als Artikel wie Portale gestaltet werden ist noch nicht sicher. Obi-Wan K. 23:26, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) Kamar - Sonne Kamar hat eigentlich eine weiße Sonne und keinen Stern. Wieso hast du das geändert? --Mathias2 19:28, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) :OWK hat das geändert, weil dies in der entsprechenden Diskussion so entschieden wurde. In den Infoboxen steht nun statt "Sonnen" der Punkt "Sterne". Ich hoffe, du kannst das nachvollziehen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:46, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Achso, geht schon klar.--Mathias2 19:53, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Jetzt ist mir wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen. Der Stern/Die Sonne wird von Kamar :::umkreist. Damit ist doch eigentlich klar, das es eine Sonne ist, oder? :::--Mathias2 16:25, 30. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::Hallo Mathias2, (Obi-Wan K. möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich hier antworte.) In der Erklärung, die dir Ben Kenobi weiter oben verlinkt hat, steht geschrieben, dass der Begriff ''Sonne nicht viel mehr ist als ein Stern. Streng astronomisch betrachtet sind das die selben Himmelskörper, die man jedoch entweder mit Stern oder mit Sonne beschreiben kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:29, 30. Nov 2006 (CET) * Ah, gut, dass meine Diskussionsseite auch ohne mich läuft. :) Entschuldigt, dass ich nicht selbst geantwortet habe, aber ich arbeite zur Zeit länger als es imho richtig ist und hab dort keinen Zugang zum Internet. Danke, Ben und Ani, dass ihr das für mich geklärt habt! - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:15, 30. Nov 2006 (CET) Gut, dann lass ich es doch so stehen. --Mathias2 20:48, 30. Nov 2006 (CET) Obi-Wan K. Obi-Wan K. Lichtschwert und Cortose Ich finde es schade, dass du meine Beschreibung des Klingenleuchtens rückgängig gemacht hast. Aber na schön! Du hast bloß bei "Beeinträchtigung" auch geschrieben, dass durch Cortose ein Kurzschluss entsteht. Das gilt nur für das Wasser. Bei Cortose kommt die Klinge nur schlicht und einfach nicht durch, bleibt aber funktionstüchtig. Wengistens das kann ich ja noch irgendwie passend hinschreiben. Schau es dir an. Übrigens mal was ganz anderes: Ich habe mich schon mehrfach gewundert, dass du keine eigene Benutzerseite hast. Aber Ihr Admins seid doch quasi die "Flaggen der Seite". Eure Benutzerseiten müssten doch eigentlich die strahlendsten von allen sein. Und dann ausgerechnet bei einem Admin einen derartigen Kahlschlag vorzufinden finde ich merkwürdig. Warum machst du das nicht mal? Wäre doch schön mal was über dich zu erfahren. :) E.B 23:30, 27. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ja, da muss ich E.B Recht geben. Erstell doch mal eine eigene Benutzerseite... :D Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 09:17, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ja, das sehe ich ebenfalls so - nimm dir mal ein Herz und präsentier uns deine Person, OWK! Was die Lichtschwert-Problematik betrifft: Es stimmt nicht, dass Lichtschwerter im Wasser einen Kurzschluss erleiden. Wie Clone Wars beweist, funktioniert Kit Fistos Lichtschwert unter Wasser einwandfrei, wir haben sogar ein Bild davon: Bild:Kit_Fisto_auf_Mon_Calamari.jpg. Soweit ich weiß, wurde dies an den Jedi Knight-Spielen auch bemängelt, da es eigentlich keinen Grund für entsprechende Funktionsstörungen gibt. Eine spezielle Modifikation von Kits Lichtschwert ist auszuschließen, da auch Obi-Wans und Asajj Ventress Lichtschwerter unter Wasser funktionieren (siehe → Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden). Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 11:41, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) Und wie erklärst du dir, das Obi Wan Kenobis Lichtschwert nach den gescheiterten Verhandlungsbemühungen mit der Handelsförderation und anschließender Sumpflandung auf Naboo einen Kurzschluss erlitt? Qui-Gon-Jinn hat Obi Wan sogar deswegen noch kritisiert. Das ist soweit ich mich erinnern kann im Film tatsächlich so. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Jedi in den Klonkriegen genau wussten in welchem Gebiet sie kämpfen würden und dementsprechend sehr wohl ihre Lichtschwerter umgerüstet haben. Außerdem ist Kit Fisto ein Nautolaner und kommt aus einer Wasserwelt. Daher gehe ich davon aus, dass er sowiso ein wassertaugliches Lichtschwert hat. Beim Kampf mit Asajj Ventress und Anakin Skywalker hat es zwar stark geregnet. Aber wenn du dich genau erinnern kannst, hat man gesehen, wie die Wassertropfen an der heißen Energieklinge verdampft sind. Daher wäre es auch durchaus denkbar, dass die Dinger nur dann einen Kurzschluss erleiden, wenn sie wirklich unter Wasser sind. Regen hingegen kann die Klinge noch kompensieren. :) E.B 13:51, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ich hab mir die entsprechenden Szenen aus Ep I nochmal angesehen und kann beim besten Willen nicht entdecken, wo ein LS kurzschließt oder Obi-Wan deshalb getadelt wird. Außerdem kämpfen Obi-Wan, Kit und Asajj in dem Buch unter Wasser, was nichts mit Regen zu tun hat. Ben Kenobi 14:24, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) Mmm...warte mal, das könnte ich auch aus einem Comic zu Episode I haben. Ja genau!!! Ich habe vor Jahren mal ein Comic von Episode I besessen, indem das so vorkam. Da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Aber ich habe es leider nicht mehr und kann es nicht fest belegen. Dann korrigiert es. Ich bin mir trotzdem sicher. Und die Lichtschwerter aus dem Buch der Biodroiden waren bestimmt modifiziert.E.B 15:19, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) * An diesen Comic kann ich mich auch erinnern und auch an einen neueren, in dem eine Cortosis-Klinge vorkommt. Um's ganz genau zu machen, hab ich mal mein Archiv geöffnet: Lichtschwert im Wasser: Dino Star-Wars-Comics-Special 4: "Episode I - Obi-wan Kenobi" (Okt. '99), Seite 3, drittes Panel: Nachdem Obi-Wan aus einem der Landungsboote in einen Sumpf gefallen ist, taucht er wieder auf und versucht sein Lichtschwert zu aktivieren. Denkblase:"Kurzschluss! Ich hatte es nicht deaktiviert!" Nächste Seite, erstes Panel: Obi-Wan:"Entschuldigt, Meister, das Wasser hat meine Waffe funktionsuntüchtig gemacht." Qui-Gon:"Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie wieder geladen ist, aber lass dir das eine Lehre sein, mein junger Padawan." Zumindest von Kit Fisto weiß ich auch, dass sein Lichtschwert unter Wasser funktionierte, aber ich glaube auch, mich erinnern zu können, dass dies als eine Besonderheit beschrieben wurde. Vielleicht ist es möglich ein Schwert wasserdicht zu bauen, aber nicht notwendig? Es könnte sein, dass zumindest einige Jedi/Padawane in den ruhigeren Zeiten die einfachere Variante genommen haben, weil man ja nicht zwangsläufig unter Wasser kämpfen musste. Und in den Kriegswirren wurde dann ein "Lichtschwert für überall" erforderlich. Aber ich weiß es nicht. Momentan heißt es im Artikel ja sowieso: "...kann dies zu einem kurzzeitigen Kurzschluss führen." und das stimmt ja auf jeden Fall. Cortosis: Dino Comicsonderband 31: "Klonkriege VIII - Der unsichtbare Feind" (April '06), dritte Geschichte "Kaltblütige Jagd", Seite 13 (der Geschichte, nicht des Heftes), Panel 3: Meisterin Shadday pariert einen Angriff Darth Vaders mit einem metallenen Schwert, wobei die Klinge seines Schwertes erlischt. Shadday: "Dies ist eine Cortosis-Klinge. Dein Lichtschwert wird nun für die nächsten paar Minuten nutzlos sein. Mehr als genug Zeit, um dich zu töten!" Auf der nächsten Seite fällt auch Koffi Aranas Lichtschwert durch die Cortosis-Waffe aus. Wie ihr seht, heißt es hier auch Cortosis und nicht Cortose. Ich kann mich auch nicht erinneren, letzteren Begriff schonmal gehört zu haben. @ E.B: Den Teil über das Leuchten der Klinge habe ich nur gelöscht, weil das für die Zusammenfassung nicht wichtig ist und weil es ja dann unter "Beschreibung" genau erklärt wird. Meine Benutzerseite: Hm, ja, naja... :) Ich verstehe natürlich, dass man mehr über einen Menschen wie mich wissen will... :D Aber wenn drei von vier Administratoren eine Benutzerseite haben, ist das ja schon ganz gut. Ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir meine "Anonymität" und die geheimnisvolle Aura, die mich umgibt und vor allem will ich, dass mein Name rot bleibt, also auch in Letzte Änderungen usw., auch, wenn das vielleicht komisch klingt. Ganz davon abgesehen, habe ich momentan keine Zeit für sowas, da ich im schnöden Berufsleben gerade viel zu tun habe und hier nichts größeres anfangen kann, über dass ich erst noch nachdenken müsste. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:30, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) Hey Kenobi, ich habe da mal eine Frage: Wie sieht das aus, mit einem Artikel für FX Lichtschwerter? Darf da drüber ein Artikel geschrieben werden, wenn ja, soll ich mal? B.J. 15:54, 07. Sep 2009 (CET) :So einen Artikel haben wir sogar schon: FX Lichtschwert. ;) Bearbeiten kannst du den Artikel natürlich trotzdem, wenn noch was fehlt. Das K. steht übrigens nicht für "Kenobi", sondern für "Ka". Das ist mein Deckname, damit mich das Imperium nicht findet. ^^ - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:08, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Okey Danke, ich werde mir das mal genauer angucken ;) Kommt vielleicht ja etwas detailiertes bei raus ;) B.J. 19:29, 09. Sep 2009 (CET) Raumschiffe Hallo Obi-Wan...ich habe vor nicht allzulanger Zeit, circa 4h damit vollbracht, die ganze Raumschiffkategorie einer Ordnung zu unterziehen. Dabei wurde sozusagen festgelegt, dass alle Raumschiffe nichts in dem normalen Raumschiffsthread zu tun haben, da man sich ansonsten alle Unterkategorien sparen kann. Eine Ordnung ist bereits vorgegeben, bitte halte diese ein und setz nicht alles was zunächst zutreffend ist, in die Kategorie rein, denn ansonstne sind einfach die Unterkategorien nutzlos. Wenn du die als schwachsinnig erachtest, kannste ja ne Abstimmung machen, ob man es ändern sollte! Darth Vader 21:43, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) * Ich verstehe, dass du deine Zeit nich umsonst hier investiert haben willst, aber ich habe vor schon etwas längerer Zeit ein paar Tage lang mit anderen das System ausgetüftelt, das ich momentan wiederherstelle. Ich habe dann auch angefangen, es umzusetzen, aber leider konnte ich das nicht vollständig, da ich anderweitig noch zu tun habe. Wir haben das ursprüngliche System auch nicht aus langer Weile heraus erstellt und uns schon etwas dabei gedacht. Ich habe nochmal in den Unterkategorien von Raumschiffe nachgesehen, aber keine diesbezügliche Diskussion gefunden, in der deine Ordnung festgelegt wurde. Ganz davon abgesehen, haben die Unterkategorien sehr wohl Sinn. In der Kategorie "Raumschiffe" findet man, wie es der Name schon sagt, alle Raumschiffe. Wenn man sich aber nur für Militärraumschiffe interessiert oder ein bestimmtes Schiff des Galaktischen Imperiums sucht, dessen genauer Name einem gerade nicht einfällt, dann kann man Schiffe in den Unterkategorien nach bestimmten Kreterien aussortieren. So wird es auch in der Kategorie "Personen" gehandhabt, weil es so übersichtlicher ist. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:20, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) Exzellente Artikel Hallo! Ich habe eine Frage: Wie kann man Exzellente Artikel wählen oder macht ihr das? Was braucht denn ein Exzellenter Artikel? Ich bin Vos könnt ihr mir ein Antwort geben. :Bitte signier doch deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden (~~~~), damit wir genau sehen können, wer da etwas geschrieben hat! Ben Kenobi 17:23, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich bin mal so frei und antworte für unseren OWK: Alles über Exzellente Artikel steht hier: Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel, zusammen mit allen Richtlinien und Abstimmungen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:23, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Mist, zu spät! :) Was soll ich noch sagen, es ist, wie es Ben Kenobi schon erklärt hat. Wenn ein Artikel die Kriterien erfüllt, die auf der oben genannten Seite aufgezählt sind, dann kannst du ihn dort als exzellent vorschlagen. In den nächsten zwei Wochen wird dann darüber abgestimmt, ob er wirklich exzellent ist. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:29, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich bin als "E.B" jetzt auch bei Wookiepedia. Schau auch du ruhig mal vorbei. E.B 05:39, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Urheberrecht Mmm.. Obi.Wan K. Ich hätte da mal ne Frage. Und zwar folgendes: Ich bin jetzt einfach in das Spiel "Republic Commando" reingegangen und habe mit der Druck Taste ein Foto geschossen. Wenn ich das jetzt hochlade, liegen die Urheberrechte doch bei mir oder?E.B 14:19, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Nein, die Rechte liegen weiterhin bei Lucasfilm Ltd. Das Recht zur Verfielfältigung und Verbreitung von Bildern aus Spielen, Comics, Büchern und Filmen müsstest du erst kaufen. Ansonsten könnte sich ja jeder Bilder von DVDs oder Spielen ziehen, oder sie aus Comics und Büchern abfotografieren. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 14:26, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Ach so, dann steht ja bei allen hier hochgeladenen Bildern immer das Copyrightsiegel aus euren Vorlagen absolut fest oder? Aber warum braucht ihr noch die Bildquelle?E.B 14:52, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Guck mal auf deine Diskussionsseite, unter Quellen. ;) Die Quellen sollen beweisen, dass ein Bild offiziell ist und den Benutzern die möglichkeit geben, direkt zu dem Werk zu kommen, aus dem das Bild stammt. Außßerdem kann man so auch nachvollziehen, ob die Bildbeschreibung korrekt ist, indem man in z.B. dem entsprechenden Comic nachschaut. So gibt es in einem der Infinities-Comics (nicht kanonisch) einen Darth Vader in weißer Rüstung, der sich den Rebellen angeschlossen hat. Durch die Quellenangabe sieht man sofort, dass es sowas nie "wirklich" gab. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 15:02, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo Obi-Wan - auch ich habe eine Frage zum Urheberrecht. Sind die Namen Obiwan und Han-Solo urheberrechtlich geschützt oder ist es unproblematisch die Worte zu benutzen, weil sie ggfs. als Namen durchgehen und nicht als Marke? Ebenso, wie sieht es mit der Verwendung von Bildern aus von Obi-Wan und Han-Solo? Ist dies unter Nennung des Copyrights möglich? Danke für eine Antwort - toll, dass es eine solche JEDIPEDIA gibt! T.W. * Das kommt erstmal darauf an, wofür man das Material benutzt. Man darf es natürlich nicht verwenden, um sich zu bereichern, z.B. indem man eine Jedi-Robe schneidert und sie als Obi-Wan-Kostüm verkauft. Aber wir bei der Jedipedia verfolgen ja kein kommerzielles Ziel (im Gegenteil, es kostet uns sogar Geld). Außerdem nutzen wir Bilder nur, um den Inhalt der Artikel zu verdeutlichen, damit sind sie sogenannte Bildzitate. Trotzdem muss aber immer angegeben werden, dass die Urheberrechte bei jemand anderem liegen. Was Namen angeht, bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Die bloße Nennung ohne kommerziellen Hintergrund dürfte aber kein Problem sein, solange auch der Urheber genannt wird. Bei uns findet sich auf der Hauptseite ganz unten der Link "Haftungsausschluss", der zum Impressum führt. Dort wird auf den Urheber hingewiesen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:39, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Kostet es Premia Geld die Jedipedia zu betreiben? --Asajj Tee? 16:43, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Jap. Aber die Kosten werden durch die Werbung am Rand gedeckt. Nur darum wurde sie überhaupt erst eingefügt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:53, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ach so. Ich dachte schon, dass Premia das alles aus eigener Tasche bezahlt ... . Ach ja, könntest du dir mal Ackbar ansehen und auf der Disku einige Verbesserungsvorschläge abgeben ? --Asajj Tee? 16:57, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder Also ersteinmal muss ich sagen das ich sehr positiv Überrascht war wie freundlich ich auf Jedipedia begrüßt wurde. Ansonsten habe ich noch Fragen zu den Bildern. *Kann ich Bilder Linkszentriert bzw. Rechtszentriert in einen Artikel einfügen? Wenn Ja: Wie? *Wie Füge ich Bilder einer Kategorie bei "Verfügbare Bilder" hinzu? Schonmal im Vorraus Danke für die Antwort. SkywalkerXL 16:11, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Die erste Frage kann ich dir auf jeden Fall beantworten. Leider weis ich nicht genau was du mit der zweiten Frage meinst... Ich habe für die erste Frage die Erklärung von RC-9393 aus meiner Benutzerseite herauskopiert, die hat mir damals bei meiner Anmeldung echt geholfen: * Du schreibst statt Bild:NamedesBildes.jpg eine Bildgröße dazu: 300px. Mit den Zahlen kannst du in der Vorschau experimentieren; 300 war nur ein Beispiel. * Du kannst zudem noch die Information hinzufügen, wo das Bild erscheinen soll (rechts oder links im Fließtext), indem du die Info "left" oder "right" hinzufügt. Das sieht dann so aus: left|250px. * Am schönsten ist es, wenn du aus dem Bild einfach ein "Thumbnail" machst; es erscheint dann in einem Kästchen, wie du es vielleicht schon in den anderen Beiträgen gesehen hast und du kannst dem Bild eine Unterschrift geben. Das geht so: thumb|right|Odd Ball und sein Copilot. Eine Angabe der Bildgröße ist dann nicht mehr nötig, die wird automatisch eingestellt. So, ich hoffe das hat dir fürs erste weitergeholfen... wenn du dein neues Wiki gründen möchtest musst du mit solchen Anwendung ja vertraut sein :) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 16:20, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :PS: Leider sind ein paar Formatierungsfehler aufgetreten, ich hoffe du kannst es trozdem verstehen. Sry Obi-Wan K. dass ich deine Benutzerseite optisch etwas verschlechtert habe. Xargon 16:23, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ich hab mich um die Formatierungsfehler gekümmert ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:40, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Thrawn Wäre nett wenn du solche Änderungen mal absprechen würdest, ich würde es nämlich wieder zurückändern... --Modgamers 22:07, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) * Das ist ja keine willkürliche Änderung, da es tatsächlich sein richtiger Name ist und unter dem sollen Personen ja genannt werden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:12, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) ::naja... Ich finde er selber gibt uns vor wie man den Artikel nenen sollte. ::Dieser sog. Kernname ist also auch ein Name, und nicht nur ein Pseudonym. Man kann sogar sagen im Dienste des Imperiums, wurde dies sein neuer richtiger Name. Da er zusätzlich verstoßen wurde ist liegt auch nahe das sein alter Name verpönnt ist, zusätzlich ist die komplette Literatur voll von seinem "Imperialen Namen", was man auch berücksichtigen sollte. --Modgamers 22:16, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ja, es ist auch ein Name, aber genauso sind Chewie und Ben Kenobi auch Namen. Personen sollen aber unter ihrem Geburts- oder Hochzeitsnamen genannt werden, auch wenn der eher unbekannt ist. Wenn jemand nach Thrawn sucht, wird er weitergeleitet und auch in anderen Artikeln kann dieser Name ruhig verwendet werden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:26, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) Das Wiki Prinzip hab ich schon verstanden.. bin ja nich bescheuert... es geht hier ums Prinzip und grad bei so einer wichtigen Person. Der Core name wird ja auch so verwendet. Wie gesagt ich rede hier nicht von Pseudonymen wie Ben Kenobi oder Chewi. --Modgamers 22:31, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ich wollte dich jetzt nicht beleidigen. Ich habe es nur als Erinnerung erwähnt, weil ich dachte, deine Sorge wäre, dass dieser unbekannte Name in anderen Artikeln steht. Der Kernname war, wie unter deinem Link steht, ursprünglich ein Spitzname unter Freunden und wurde später genutzt, um Nicht-Chiss die Kommunikation zu erleichtern, weil die vollen Namen schwer auszusprechen sind. Das ist das selbe wie bei Chewie, bei dem man einfach nicht den langen Namen Chewbacca benutzen will. Und es ist ein Pseudonym, wie es auch in der Wikipedia unter "Verwendung" (Punkt 5) steht. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:45, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandale Hi Obi-Wan K. kannst du die IP, die die Benutzerseite von Atrigeneri löschen die IP ist 84.140.229.219 Gruß Jango 16:48, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) oh sorry das mit deiner Benutzerseite Boba 16:54, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) * Kein Problem :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:47, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Hey Obi-Wan sorry das ich dich störe aber da ist so ne IP , 195.93.60.65 die bei jedem Star Wars Film die Altersbeschreibung umändert. Das ist doch Vandalismus, oder ? wäre schön wenn du denn sperren würdest. Gruß Boba 16:56, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) So geändert(deine Benutzerseite) :) Gruß Boba 16:56, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Hi Obi-Wan da sin noch vier Ips die Ips sind 195.93.60.9 , 190.93.60.137 , 190.93.60.67 und 190.93.60.138 -- Jango 17:14, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) * Die mit der 9, der 137 und mit der 138 am Ende haben in ihren anderen Bearbeitungen keinen Vandalismus betrieben. Deshalb und weil sie jetzt aufgehört haben, werde ich sie erstmal nicht blockieren. Vielleicht haben sie's jetzt kapiert. Wenn sie wieder anfangen sollten, werden sie gleich gesperrt. Um die anderen hab ich mich gekümmert. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:47, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ah super danke Obi-Wan Jango 02:18, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Da ist schon wieder so ne IP 85.195.123.25 . Die hat Vandalismus betrieben. Gruß Boba 15:23, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Frage Hey ho Obi-Wan ich hab da mal ne Frage. Hier gibt es so eine Seite wo Benutzer aufgelistet sind die gegen Vandalismus sind, aufgrund eines Babels, ich bin da aber nicht drin obwohl ich das Babel hab. Das soll jetzt kein Mitleid erregen oder so wollt ich nur wissen woran das liegt. thx Boba 16:54, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Du hast den Quelltext von einer Benutzerseite kopiert, oder? Die Zuordnung zu dieser Kategorie und zu "User mit Qualitätsansprüchen" geschieht automatisch über die dazugehöhrigen Babel-Vorlagen. Es funktioniert aber nur wenn du die Vorlage wie üblich einfügst (z.B. ). Wenn du nur den Quelltext des Feldes übernimmst, musst du dich selbst in die Kategorie eintragen (Kategorie:...). Ich hab gerade Boba F bearbeiten offen und wollte es ändern. Soll ich die Vorlagen einfügen, oder die Kategorien so angeben? Bei zweiterem kannst du selbst bestimmen, in welcher Reihenfolge die Kategorien ganz unten auf deiner Benutzerseiten angezeigt werden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:20, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) **nee macht das erstere dann kann ich von mir behaupten dass der coolste admin mir geholfen hat ;). Gruß Boba 17:23, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Hmm... Ja, da könntest du recht haben. :D Hab es geändert. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:27, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Table-R Könntest du mal die Tabel-R vorlage reparieren die ist irgendwie kaputt Boba 23:54, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Funktioniert etwas bei der Anwendung nicht? Oder meinst du, dass die Schrift in der Vorlage über die Seite hinausgeht? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:01, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja das mit der Schrift ich weiss ausserdem garnicht wie sone Vorlage benutze : Sorry unterschrift vergessen Boba 00:05, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Dass die Schrift hier über die Seite geht, hat erstmal keinen Einfluss auf die Benutzbarkeit. Wie es aussieht, funktioniert sie weiterhin wie sie soll. Table-R enthält nur einige Angaben, die zum Erstellen einer einfachen, rechtsbündigen Tabelle nötig sind. Du kannst sie so einfügen: Das ergibt dann: Ohne sähe das so aus: - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:21, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Warum keine Benutzerseite? Guten Abend Obi-Wan K. ich wollt nur mal wissen warum du keine Benutzerseite hasst. Es stört mich nicht aber ich würde das doch gerne mal wissen!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 03:05, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das würde mich auch mal intresieren! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:46, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mich stört das ja nicht das du keine Benutzerseite hast. Aber wenn du nicht drauf antworten willst den schreib das doch einfach. Anstat nix zu schreiben,RAA --Der Heilige Klingone 18:07, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) * Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich nicht geantwortet hatte. Der Grund war nicht, dass ich nicht wollte, sondern, dass ich viel um die Ohren hatte. Meine Ausbildung neigt sich dem Ende und ich musste in den letzten Wochen noch einige Unterlagen für meine Gesellenprüfung schreiben und zeichnen. Ich war die Zeit nur ein paar Mal im Internet um Information dafür zu sammeln und selbst da konnte ich leider keine kurzen Abstecher zur Jedipedia machen, weil ich genau wusste, dass die nicht kurz bleiben würden. ;) War halt alles sehr stressig. So, zu meiner Benutzerseite. Es ist so, dass ich kein großes Bedürfnis habe, hier oder sonstwo groß was über mich oder mein Leben zu schreiben. Ich sehe momentan keinen Anlass dazu und finde auch, dass es da nichts wichtiges gibt, das man hier erfahren muss. Nur zur Gestaltung der Seite habe ich mir schon mal Gedanken gemacht. Das Erdenken und Erstellen so einer Seite (sollte ja möglichst auch ordentlich aussehen) nimmt natürlich auch wieder Zeit in Anspruch und da ich es, wie gesagt, für unnötig halte, nutze ich diese Zeit erstmal für anderes. Nur Obi-Wan K. zu sein, gefällt mir bis jetzt ganz gut und außerdem ist ein Name in roten Buchstaben imho schon cool. ;) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:51, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte das du mal eine hattest und sie gelöscht hattest als ich hier neu war! Da dachte ich du hast keine Lust das Vandalen sie verunstallten!:) Aber mir ist aufgefallen das ich dich nur mit Ben Kenobi verwechselt hatte.:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:02, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi Obi-Wan K. darf ich fragen was du für ne Ausbildung (noch) machst? Jango 19:07, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) * Ich erlerne den Beruf des Tischlers. Das ist aber nicht (wirklich nicht!) mein Traumberuf. Weiß selber nichtmehr, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, das zu machen. Lieber wäre mir z.B. etwas in Richtung Gestaltung, aber ich weiß da nicht so recht, was genau das sein könnte und vor allem, ob ich da später auch Arbeit finde. Also wenn's nicht unbedingt sein muss, werd' ich als Tischler dann wohl garnicht arbeiten. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:53, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Obi-Wan K. darf ich deine diskussionsseite zu meiner Freundesliste hinzufügen;) Boba 19:09, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Wenn du möchtest, gern. Freunde kann man ja nie genug haben. :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:12, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) **Cool danke, werd ich dann gleich machen. Boba 19:14, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was den nun? Hallo Obi-Wan K.!Soll die Spoiler aus den Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Artikel nun raus, wie Ben Kenobi meint oder rein wie du es meinst?? Ich bin wirklich jetzt etwas verwirrt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:59, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * Wo hat er das denn geschrieben? Auf seiner und deiner Diskussionsseite hab ich nichts gefunden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:05, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ne hat er auch nicht! Gucke einfach hier unter Versionen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:08, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * Das ist seltsam. Hat er die Warnung auch in anderen Artikeln entfernt? Denn es könnte sein, dass die Informationen in diesem Artikel auch schon vor dem Roman bekannt waren. Ich zumindest wusste das meiste schon, obwohl ich den Roman noch nicht gelesen habe. Ansonsten besagen die Richtlinien eindeutig, dass alle neuen Informationen mit einer Spoilerwarnung versehen werden müssen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:16, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja ne ich habe dann den Rest entfernt!:) Ja Teile sind bekannt aus dem Comic Jedi vs. Sith, was in den Roman mit einbezogen wurde! Aber ich glaube das der Roman schon 3 oder 4 Wochen lang draußen ist und deshalb auch keine Spoiler mehr bracht ich glaube er hat auch aus einem nicht in das Comic mit einbezogenen Artikel entspoilert warte Suche ihn mal raus! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:25, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST)PS:Hier in diesem Artikel (Hurst) unter Versionen steht: (Spoilerwarnung raus: Buch ist am 13.06. erschienen) und das ist von Ben Kenobi! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:28, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * Der Roman ist seit dem 13.06. raus, aber damit ist der Monat ja noch nicht voll. Da fehlt ja fast noch 'ne Woche. Ich frag Ben mal, warum er die Warnung rausgenommen hat. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:55, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * Ben sagte, dass er die Warnung entfernt hat, weil er meint, dass sie nicht so lange drin stehen muss. Aber er meint, seinetwegen können sie auch drin bleiben. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:26, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ausbildung Hi Obi, hast du deine Ausbildung jetzt eigentlich beendet? Boba 22:35, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) * Noch nicht. Die Prüfungen sind alle durch und in drei Wochen ist mein (stark beschnittenes) Gesellenstück fertig. Damit ist dann auch die Lehre zu Ende, aber nur, wenn ich die Prüfungen auch bestanden habe und das sieht nicht so rosig aus. Unsere Lehrer dürfen uns die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen nicht sagen, aber einer meinte, dass "einige" (im Sinne von "viele") durchgefallen wären und wenn eine bestimmte Regelung noch besteht (was er selbst nicht weiß), dann sind es sogar noch mehr. Die haben die Prüfungen seit letztem Jahr verändert, sodass wir uns auf etwas ganz anderes vorbereitet hatten, als dann wirklich auf uns zukam. Auch bei der Handarbeitsprobe (kleines, nur von Hand gefertigte Werkstück) haben sie etwas neues "ausprobiert", was die halbe Klasse gerade mal zur Hälfte fertigen bekommen hat. Wir hatten da nur Glück, dass die Maße einiger der vorgefertigten Teile nicht stimmten. Da das ein Fehler der Prüfer war, haben sie sich quasi zum Ausgleich mit diesem halben Werkstück zufriedengegeben. Wenn ich die Prüfung nun nicht bestanden habe, muss ich noch ein halbes Jahr dran hängen um sie dann zu wiederholen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:24, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Ja kenne ich, die Lehrer, Prüfer insgesamt alle die anderen was beibringen, versuchen immer wieder was neues und dann klappst meistens doch nicht. Naja ich muss jedenfalls die 11 nochmal machen, mir hat ein Punkt gefehlt, dann hätte ich Physik ausgeglichen gehabt und wäre jetzt in der 12. Naja was soll man machen. Boba 20:32, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Bei unserer schulischen Prüfung hat auch einem nur ein Punkt gefehlt. Der durfte dann noch am Tag der Zeugnisvergabe eine besondere Leistungsfeststellung oder sowas machen und hat's dann auch geschafft. Aber sowas gibt's an normalen Schulen wohl nicht. Gegen Veränderungen hätte ich auch gar nichts, wenn sie nur funktionieren würden. Und wenn man sie vor den Prüfungen einführen würde... Bei uns ist es z.B. so, dass wir alles lernen müssen, was mit Holz zu tun hat. Unsere eigentliche Aufgabe, das Herstellen von Möbeln, ist schon umfangreich, aber wir lernen zudem in der Theorie auch noch das Herstellen und sogar Gestalten von Wand- und Deckenverkleidungen oder Fußböden, den Treppen-, Fenster- und Türenbau. Und dementsprechend von allem immer nur etwas. Darum wurde mal überlegt, den Beruf in mehrere spezialisierte Richtungen zu splitten, aber gerade diese Änderung hat man nicht durchsetzen können. Naja, halt alles doof. :) Muss man halt versuchen, was positives dran zu finden. Ich würde z.B. in dem halben Jahr auch weiter Geld kriegen, was schonmal nicht schlecht ist im Vergleich zu Arbeitslosengeld. Außerdem muss ich noch den Führerschein machen und 'ne neue Lehre kann ich auch erst nächstes Jahr anfangen. Das Leben geht auf jeden Fall weiter. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:18, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Anregung Morgen Obi-Wan K. ich hab da mal nen Vorschlag, da es ja schon mal vorgekommen ist, das deine Benutzerseite unabsichtlich erstellt wurde, hab ich bzw mein Bruder den Vorschlag, das du deine Benutzerseite schützt, so kann niemand, mit ausnahme der Admins deine Seite erstellen, Mit freundlichen Grüßen Jango 17:24, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Erstmal entschuldigung, dass ich so spät antworte, aber mein Internetanschluss funktioniert seit vorletztem Wochenende nichtmehr. Seitdem kann ich nur noch über fremde Computer reinschaun und das hat in letzter Zeit nichtmehr geklappt. Zu deinem Vorschlag: Das geht nicht, da man nur Seiten schützen kann, die auch existieren. Ich müsste meine Benutzerseite also erst erstellen, bevor ich sie vorm Erstelltwerden schützen kann. ;) Aber danke, dass ihr beiden euch so um mich und meine Benutzerseite sorgt. :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 12:44, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Klar, selbstverständlich, schade hm, ist doof, du willst dann auch vermutlich nicht deine Signatur so ändern das man zu deiner Diskussionsseite kommt oder, naja ist deine Sache :), viel Spass noch Benutzer ohne Benutzerseite, formely known as Obi-Wan K. Jango 12:50, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) Richtlinien Ich wende mich hier mal direkt an dich, da ich aus der Versionsgeschichte darauf schließe, dass das "dein" Bereich ist. Ich hab da nämlich ein paar Vorschläge zur Verbesserung (oder auch nicht Verbesserung, wird sich heraustellen, ob du bzw. ihr Administratoren das für verbessert oder verschlechtert haltet, oder ob die Richtlinien überhaupt der richtige Platz für die Vorschläge sind). Hier jetzt mal die Liste: #Hierbei bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Verbesserung ist und zwar zur Artikelbenennung. Was st, wenn ein Raumschiff zwei Namen hat, wobei der eine Name aus der speziestypischen Sprache kommt und der andere die Übersetzung in Basic. Wird dann der Artikel nach dem Basic-Namen benannt oder nach dem Fremdsprachigen-Namen? Gut zwar kein Vorschlag sondern eher ne frage, aber ich hab in den Richtlinien keine Antwort gefunden und wenn du eine hast, sollte man sie dann in die Richtlinien übernehmen, damit man weiß wie man sich verhalten soll, bei so einem Problem. (klingt jetzt ein wenig nach Befehl, was ich sagen will ist, macht dir doch mal darüber Gedanken, wenn dus nicht schon hast und teile mir und den anderen deine Antwort via Richtlinien mit. ...okay, dass klingt noch mehr nach Befehl :)) #Zu dem Punkt Diskussionen, könntest du da den Unterpunkt Signatur reinmachen, damit das a) ein wenig geordneter aussieht und b) könntest du dass dann um die Themen: Bilder in Signaturen; farbige Signaturen (falls das überhaupt geht, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich irgendwo mal gelesen habe dass das aufjedenfall geht, aber ich wage mich zu erinnern das es geht.); Zusätze in Signaturen [wie das hochgestellte Admin von dir und den anderen, also bei den Zusätzen, welche es gibt (also ein hochgestellter Zusatz und eine Zusatz durch eine Fußnote, hoffe das war der richtige ausdruck dafür), welche erlaubt sind, in welcher Form die erlaubt sind (auf Wikipedia beispielsweise hab ich da mal regelrechte Signaturromane gesehen) und was dir sonst noch dazu einfällt]; und sonst noch alles was dir und den anderen zum Thema Signatur einfällt. #Zum Thema Quellen bei reallen Personen: Ob man da nun Quellen angibt in Form von Büchern oder in Form von Weblinks (ich hatte da nämlich mal eine kleinere Diskusion/Meinungsverschiedenheit. Da es keine Richtlinie dazu gibt wusste natürlich niemand was jetzt richtig ist. Ob man nun ein Buch als Quelle angibt, in dem die reale Person beschrieben ist, wenns sich zum Beispiel um einen Autor eines SW-Buches handelt, oder ob man im Internet dann suchen muss ob die Informationen auch irgendwo anders zu finden sind und dass dann als Weblink angibt.) #Zum Thema doppelte Benutzekonten: Ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt in die Richlinien gehört, aber ich hab bis jetzt nirgendswo finden können ob das nun vollkommen erlaubt ist oder verboten oder erlaubt, aber nur in gewissem Grade (das man mit einem zweiten Benutzerkonto nicht für seinen eigenen Artikel stimmen kann, wenn er für exzellent oder lesenswert vorgschlagen wurde, sollte klar/selbstverständlich sein) #Zum Thema Spoiler: Ich hab da jetzt eigentlich keinen Vorschlag bzw. eigentlich nur im andeutungsweise einen Vorschlag, der sich in folgender Frage ausdrückt - Kann man das für englische Literatur irgendwie verändern? Also wenn man jetzt zum Beispiel ein Buch oder eine Buchreihe hat, dass es seit mehr als 10 Jahren auf englisch gibt, aber bis heute nicht übersetzt wurde bzw. nicht angedeutet wurde ob es überhaupt mal übersetzt wird, kann man dann die Spoiler weglassen? Ich beziehe meine Frage jetzt auf eine Buchreihe, die ich im Besitz habe und zwar die Junior Jedi Knights. Die gibt es seit zehn Jahren, aber sie wurden bis heute noch nicht übersetzt, und sind seit längerer Zeit auch nicht mehr zu kaufen, d.h. sie sind ziemlich selten und nur schwer bis gar nicht zu erwerben. Da die wohl nie übersetzt werden und auch nur schwer bzw. nicht mehr zu erweben sind, kann man davon ausgehen, dass das darin enthaltene Wissen über SW bzw. SW-Personen, als nahezu verloren gilt. Wenn man nun Spoiler setzt, weil es auf englisch ist, und der Leser sich unbedingt das Wissen aneignen will, aber mit dem Lesen lieber wartet bis es auf Deutsch ist, um sich nichts zu versauen oder sonst was, verwehrt man ihm die Informationen und das Wissen mit den Spoilern, weil es ja vorraussichtlich nie auf deutsch erscheinen wird. (wobei man das mit den Spoilern so oder so mal ändern müsste, weil wenn es ein ziemlich langer Artikel ist und die Quellenangaben sehr lang ist, weiß der Leser ja nicht unbedingt, welche Quelle nun für die Spoilermarkierung verantwortlich ist und auf welches Erscheinen er nun warten muss bzw. wenn vereinzelt viele Abschnitte unter Spoilern liegen und mehrere Quellen für die Spoiler verantwortlich sind, sollte man irgendwie angeben können welche Quelle für welchen Spoilerabschnitt verantwortlich ist, damit der Leser weiß „Aha, das und das Buch muss dann noch auf Deutsch erscheinen bzw. das und das Buch habe ich selber auf englisch gelesen und kann es mir daher erlauben diesen Spoilerteil zu lesen und zu gucken ob ich oder der Autor etwas falsch verstanden habe/hat und mein Wissen, indem ich mein falschverstandenes durch richtigverstandenes zu beheben oder zu erweitern bzw. das ich den Autor auf sein missverstandenes aufmerksam mache und den Artikel somit berichtige oder ob ich mit dem Autor diskutieren kann was er bzw. ich falsch verstanden habe und was nicht“ bevor er den Spoiler liest/lesen kann oder sonstiges) #Zum Thema Zahlen in Artikelnamen: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass in den Richtlinien steht, dass Zahlen immer ausgeschrieben werden. Also 3'' wäre dann ''Drei. Kann es sein, dass sich das inzwischen auf bestimmte Artikelkategorien (mir ist jetzt kein anderes Wort als Kategorie eingefallen, ich meine damit Personen, Schiffe oder Planeten und dergleichen) geändert hat und in den Richtlinien nicht vermerkt wurde? Ich beziehe mich da jetzt auch Artikel wie Yavin IV, sollte der nach den Richtlinien nicht dann Yavin Vier heißen? Oder habt ihr beschloßen, dass das für Planeten anders ist bzw. dass man für Planeten die Zahl durch eine römische Zahl ersetzt? Wenn das mit den römischen Zahlen so ist, sollte das dann nicht auch in dn Richtlinien stehen, damit neue Usaer dass wissen bzw. erfahren können? #Zum Theme Name einer Personen: Wenn sich eine Person nun umbenennt, benennt man den Artikel dann nach Geburtsnamen oder nach dem neuem Namen? Sehe das jetzt als Vorschlag in Form von einer Frage ;) #Zum Thema Selbstbenennung eines Artikels, da kein Name bekannt bzw. erwähnt wird: Wenn man über etwas schreibt, dass in keinem Buch, dass man als Quelle angibt, mit einem eindeutigem Namen betitelt ist bzw. das zwar ausführlich beschrieben ist, aber niemals namentlich erwähnt wird, soll man sich ja einen kurzen und treffenden Namen ausdenken, respektive man darf ihn sich ausdenken, sofern man darüber schreibt. Das habe ich auch gemacht. Ich hab einen Artikel geschrieben, der allerdings in meiner Quelle unter dem Namen nicht erwähnt wird, da er keinen Namen in der Quelle hat. Ich hab mich jetzt etwas sonderbar ausgedrückt, daher verweise ich jetzt mal kurz auf den Artikel. - Exar Kuns Fluch - Der Fluch wird ausführlich in dem Buch bzw. in den Büchern beschrieben, aber halt nicht so betitelt, da er gar nicht betitelt wird. Jetzt habe ich aber folgendes Problem und zwar ist der Artikel ein Spoilerartikel, da er nur in englischer Lektüre beschrieben wird. Jetzt habe ich aber den Artikel einen deutschen Namen verpasst, habe somit den Artikelnamen übersetzt und man soll/darf ja nicht übersetzten. So stellt sich mir da doch glatt die Frage: Habe ich jetzt etwas falsch gemacht, also gegen die Richtlinien verstossen, indem ich den Artikelnamen beim Ausdenken übersetzt habe? Und nun zum eigentlichem Vorschlag: Soll man beim Artikelnamenausdenken (blödes Wort) die Sprache der Quelle beibehalten, also wenn die Quelle auf englisch ist und man schreibt über etwas, dass keinen Namen hat, man laut Richtlinien dann selbst betiteln darf/soll, soll der Name dann ebenfalls in Englisch sein oder darf er hierbei übersetzt werden. #Eigentlich hatte ich noch ein paar mehr Vorschläge/Ergänzungen über Dinge, die nicht in den Richtlinien stehen, aber bekannt sind. Meisten allerdings nur den Stammusern, erfahreneren Usern, die halt nicht immer da sind und daher nicht zu den Stammusern zählen bzw. neuen, aber dennoch erfahrenen Usern und neuen Usern, die darüber aufgeklärt wurden, weil sie dagegen "verstossen" haben. dummerweise sind sie mir wieder entfallen oder ich hab sie oben erläutert und meine nur dass da noch was war. [Ben Kenobi wäre es bestimmt recht bzw. er wäre froh, glücklich und erleichtert (ist glaube ich falsch, wenn ich sagen würde es wär ihm recht, nicht das Ben jetzt Ärger kriegt, dass will ich nämlich nicht. Ich nutze nur ab und zu Wörter von denen ich denke sie drücken das aus was ich sagen will und im Endeffekt drücken sie genau das Gegenteil aus. Also wenn das jetzt was negatives für ben zur folge hat, oder es widerspricht sich mit dem was hiter dem bzw. steht, dann hab ich mich mal wieder im sinn des wortes getäuscht oder das wort hat in der zusammenstellung wie ich es nutze einen anderen sinn. Ist mir schon mal passiert, nur hatte das negative folgen für mich und nicht für jemand anderen. Daher schon mal im Vorraus, wenn ich Ben damit schaden sollte, dann hab ich mich falsch ausgedrückt ;)), wenn in den Richtlinien sowie im Gruß stehen würde, dass man sich bei Bedarf an Bilder, die aus Videospielen stammen, an ihn wenden soll. Aber naja...:)...ist wohl keins derDinge die ich vergessen habe bzw. die meine vergessen zu haben] Schade dass das mit deiner Benutzerseite nicht klappt :( nochmals tschuldigung, dass ich sie dir mal erstellt hab ;). Nun mal ein paar mehr oder weniger persönliche Fragen: Was hast du eigentlich für Bücher? Was ist dein Lieblingsthema, -episode und dein Spezialgebiet? Wäre manchmal ganz gut zu wissen. (also denk jetzt ja nicht, ich würde dich damit zwingen wollen eine Benutzerseite zu erstellen, das will ich nämlich nicht. Es ist nämlich ganz vorteilhaft, wenn man in einer riesigen diskussion, speziell dich was gefragt hat und deine Antwort lesen möchte und man genau weiß, ich muss nach was rotem ausschauhalten) So wahrscheinlich vieles über das du nachdenken musst, mit den anderen diskutieren musst und was du sonst noch damit anzustellen kannst. Ich hoffe du bist nicht in irgendeiner Form gestresst oder böse über soviele Fragen (ich weiß zwar selbst, dass dus mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, nahezu 100% Sicherheit, nicht bist, aber...ich habs trotzdem mal geschrieben :)) und ich freue mich über deine Antwort. Es grüßt Boba 16:54, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Puh, das muss ich erstmal verarbeiten... ;) Die Richtlinien sind zwar nicht "mein" Bereich, aber ich war von Anfang an daran interessiert, hier alles etwas zu ordnen und zu regeln. Tatsächlich ist das sogar der Grund, weshalb ich Admin geworden bin. Ich hab Premia, der damals alleiniger Admin war, solange mit Fragen und Vorschlägen genervt, bis er sich gesagt hat: "Soll'er doch selber machen." :D Naja und deshalb hab ich halt am meisten an der Seite geschrieben. Die Entwicklung der Richtlinien kann ich aber natürlich nicht für mich beanspruchen. Daran haben immer alle Admins mitgewirkt und jeder hat seinen Teil beigetragen. Und bei dem, was du angesprochen hast, muss ich mich natürlich auch erst mit den anderen beraten. Aber zu einigem kann ich dir jetzt schon Auskunft geben. ::2.: Was Bilder und Farben in Signaturen angeht, haben wir uns zuletzt darauf geeinigt, dass wir beides nicht haben wollen, da das irgendwann zu einem bunten Wirrwar wird. Zusätze wie unser "Admin" sind erlaubt. Auf eine Höchstlänge haben wir uns aber nicht festgelegt. Diese Punkte haben wir bewusst noch nicht in die Richtlinien aufgenommen, weil es ja bisher auch ohne ein Verbot funktioniert hat. Wir haben allerdings schon darüber nachgedacht, unsere Signaturen etwas abzuändern und diese Version dann für die anderen Benutzer zu verbieten. Also z.B. dass unser hochgestelltes "Admin" in Fettdruck geschrieben ist und alle anderen keinen Fettdruck für ihre Zusätze verwenden dürfen. Denn dieser Zusatz wurde eingeführt, damit ein Admin immer sofort erkennbar ist und es nicht zu Verwechslungen und Verwirrungen kommt. ::3.: Man muss keine Internetseite als Quelle suchen, man kann Bücher oder auch Dokumentationen angeben. Wenn die Quelle allerding eine Internetseite ist, dann muss man diese unter "Quellen" angeben und nicht unter "Weblinks". Welche Internetseiten als Quelle zulässig sind, kann ich jetzt aber nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. ::5.: Ich wollte schonmal eine Möglichkeit zur Quellenangabe in der Spoilerwarnung einbauen. Weiß gar nicht, warum ich das nicht gemacht habe... Deine Idee einer Vorlage für Spoiler, deren Quellen wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr übersetzt werden, finde ich gut. Es dürfte wohl beidem nichts im Wege stehen. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre aber, dass in solchen Artikeln gar keine Spoilerwarnung mehr gesetzt werden muss. Mal schauen, was die anderen dazu sagen. ::7.: Solange die Person wirklich umbenannt wurde und nicht nur einen Spitznamen oder Ähnliches angenommen hat, wird der neue Name benutzt. Das steht auch schon in den Richtlinien, aber ich gebe zu, dass es nicht ganz klar ist, weil dort von "etwas" die Rede ist, was ja auf Dinge schließen lässt (als Beispiel sind auch nur Schiffe genannt). ::8.: Da kann ich erstmal auch nichts Genaues sagen. Aber wird das englische Wort für "Fluch" im Buch genannt? :Übrigens erinnert mich deine Anfrage an einige meiner Posts in diversen Foren. :) Die haben eine ähnliche Länge und ich habe auch manchmal längere Erläuterungen in Klammern in den Text geworfen. Ich hab aber festgestellt, dass man manchmal beim Lesen des Eingeklammerten den eigentlichen Text wieder vergisst. Darum mache ich es meist so, dass ich diesen Text kursiv schreibe, damit man ihn bei Bedarf überlesen kann. Versteh das nicht falsch, soll nur ein gut gemeinter Tipp sein. ;) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:02, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Cool das du so schnell antwortest, ich hab ja oben gelesen, dass dein Internet im moment nicht so funktioniert, daher hab ich mich auf eine etwas längere Wartezeit eingestellt. Aber du hast es sogar noch heute geschafft :) Mir ist klar, dass du selber nicht entscheiden kannst was gemacht wird und was nicht, es sei denn du wärst der einzige Admin, da es aber mehrere gibt, ist klar, dass die auch an den Vorschlägen und was weiß ich nicht noch alles teilnehmen, mitdiskutieren, mitentscheiden und alles was man noch so macht. Hab auch irgendwo ganz oben geschrieben, dass du dich erst mit den anderen beraten musst...wird man allerdings bei der Menge an Text nicht finden ^^ Zu deinem Rat mit der kursiven Schrift kann ich nur eins sagen:GENIAL!!!!. ich muss nämlich zugeben, ich hab, als ich die Klammerergänzungen geschrieben habe, ab und zu selber vergessen was ich davor gesagt habe bzw. vergessen, wie ichs eigentlcih ausdrücken wollte. Sollte ich irgendwann noch einmal, solche Vorschläge bringen, werde ich mich mit absoluter Sicherheit an deine Worte erinnern. Zum 8. Punkte mit der Übersetzung, des Artikelnamens, ja das wird mit curse umschrieben, wird allerdings nie Exar Kuns curse genannt sondern Exar Kun... his curse... falls ich was ausgelassen haben sollte, was du gefragt hast, sag bescheid ;) Viele Grüße Boba 22:25, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS, hab den Klammern Text kursiviert ;) Deine Benutzerseite Und noch immer nichts? Schade! Ich habe dich vor etwa einem 3/4 Jahr schonmal danach gefragt. Bild:;-).gifE.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:00, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also langsam würde ich mir auch mal eine erstellen. Darth Nihilus 66 10:34, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Leute, wenn er nicht will, dann lasst ihn doch in Ruhe. Hier wird schließlich niemand gezwungen, eine Benutzerseite anzulegen. 11:32, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Jo hört auf Ben, aber es wär ja so schön wen er es machen würde. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:00, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Der geheimnisvolle Meister mit der roten Signatur. Ich finde es irgendwie gut! MfG - Cody 14:02, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Danke, Ben, dass du mich gleich verteidigt hast. :) Aber das ist schon in Ordnung, fragen kostet ja nichts und meine Fans wollen halt mehr über mich wissen. :D Naja, ich kann euch nur wieder auf vielleicht mal später vertrösten. Aber da mir meine rote Signatur am Herzen liegt, werde ich vielleicht eher nur meine Diskussionsseite mal etwas gestalten und meine Benutzerseite so perfekt weiß lassen, wie Meister Propper es gewollt hätte. Bis dahin! - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 20:55, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Wie wäre es mit Benutzer:Obi-Wan K./Benutzerseite? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:35, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber dadurch würde das Ganze imho an... Tiefgründigkeit verlieren. Dann wäre der rote Link ja sozusagen nur ein Fake, da es ja eine Benutzerseite gäbe. Irgendwie wäre das so, als würde sich ein Rapper Schusswunden tätowieren lassen. Oder als würde ein Pirat einen falschen Haken über seine Hand stülpen. Es würde so aussehen, als hätte er die Hand verloren und durch diesen Haken ersetzen müssen, aber tatsächlich wäre die Hand noch da. ;) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:17, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) *War ja nur so ne Idee :D. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:19, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) neue Vorlage Können Admins eigentlich neue Vorlagen erstellen? Ich bräuchte nämlich eine. Ret Darth Nihilus 66 17:40, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Jap. Aber jeder Benutzer kann das, wenn die Vorlage Sinn macht. An was hattest du denn gedacht? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:55, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich bräuchte eine für Star Wars Brettspiele, spontan fallen mir da schon zwei ein. Darth Nihilus 66 18:41, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Du willst so eine Navigation wie für Buchreihen usw., oder? Nagut, mir fallen sogar vier ein: Monopoly, Risiko, Schach und Trivial Pursuit. Falls du noch mehr kennst, antworte bitte gleich auf der Diskussionsseite, da wird das und die Frage nach der Farbe jetzt noch geklärt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 12:35, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sperrung einer IP Hi Mr. K ;), Ich hab vorhin durch die Letzten Änderungen geschaut und gesehen, dass du die IP 84.61.76.80 für einen Monat wegen Vandalismus gesperrt hast, da ich in den Letzen Änderungen nicht fündig wurde, wo sie vandaliert hat, hab ich mir ihre Beiträge angesehen und da war nur einer. Dieser eine Beitrag weist auf eine Diskussion hin, wo die IP nur ne Frage gestellt hat bzw. an der Diskussion teilgenohmen hat. Das ist doch kein Vandalismus oder? Oder hab ich die IP betreffend was verpasst? Oder hast du dich einfach in der Nummer geirrt? Viele Grüße Boba 18:36, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ich hatte da einfach schlechte Laune. ;) Nein, im Ernst: Die IP, die in der Diskussion nur geantwortet hat, ist nicht die, die ich gesperrt habe, sie sind sich aber ähnlich. Der Vandalismus wurde sofort gelöscht und ist in der Versionsgeschichte noch zu finden. Die Bearbeitung ist übrigens aus der Liste der letzten Änderungen verschwunden, nachdem ich die IP gesperrt hatte. Also keine Angst, ich bin keine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit geworden. ;) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 12:44, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) **Danke für die Antwort, muss ich die Nummern selber verwechselt haben.:-D Hab mich schon gewundert, warum die Frage als Vandalismus eingestuft wurde...hätte ich doch mal selber in die Versionsgeschichte reingeguckt Bild:Idea.gif...naja hat sich ja jetzt aufgeklärt. So...ich mach dann mal irgendwas Bild:Grins.png Viele Grüße Boba 13:55, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ***Aber warum sperrst du die IPs für einen ganzen Monat, fast keine IP bleibt mehr als einen Tag lang gleich, folglich sind lägere IP-Sperren doch eigentlich sinnlos. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:45, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Da muss ich jetzt zugeben, dass mir das bisher nicht bekannt war. Ich dachte, IPs müssten immer zum selben Anschluss führen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:38, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) **Nuja, kommt auch darauf an es gibt IPs die werden einem bestimmten PC zugewiesen die dann so bleibt, ich glaub ist bei Internet-Dialern so, wenn der betreffende PC von einem Routern mit Internet "versorgt" wird muss mann nur den Router neustarten und man hat wieder ne andere IP, IP-Sperren belaufen sich hier auf 2 wochen und nich auf 4 wochen, wollt ich nur mal gesagt haben :) Jango 22:47, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bilder Hallo großer Richtlinienexperte! Bild:;-).gif Könntest du mal eben hier vorbeischauen und dich vielleicht dazu äußern? Danke! Viele Grüße, 23:44, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Mal eine Frage... Hallo Obi-Wan K., was bringt es eigentlich, User zu sperren--ich habe das noch nicht ganz kapiert. Wenn deren Benutzerkonto gesperrt ist, können die sich doch einfach ein neues anlegen, oder? Wie merkt man überhaupt, dass man gesperrt ist? MfG, --Wolverine Koon 21:56, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * Nunja, bei jemandem, der nur herkommt, um etwas zu vandalieren, bringt es natürlich nicht unbedingt viel. Wenn jemand so wenig mit seiner Zeit anzufangen weiß, dass er sich hier neu anmeldet, nur um nach ein, zwei weiteren Vandalierereien wieder gesperrt zu werden und sich wieder anzumelden usw., dann könnte er das natürlich so machen, bis er zusammenbricht - oder jemand rausfindet, wo er wohnt. Aber das Neuanmelden wird den meisten schnell langweilig oder sie versuchen es gar nicht erst, weil sie nicht wissen, dass es möglich ist. Bei einem Benutzer, der hier ernsthaft mitarbeitet, ist eine Sperrung schon wirksamer, aber eher als Mahnung, sich nicht daneben zu benehmen. Ein Benutzer will nicht gesperrt werden, weil er mit einem neuen Konto nochmal bei Null anfangen müsste, was vielen natürlich nicht besonders gefällt. Auch eine kurzfristige Sperrung ist eine wirksame "Ermahnung", wenn sich ein Benutzer falsch verhalten hat und uneinsichtig ist. Wenn man gesperrt wurde, kommt eine Meldung, wenn man versucht, sich einzuloggen. Zumindest, wenn ich mich nicht irre - ich persönlich wurde noch nicht gesperrt. ;) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:29, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Achso, danke für die Info. MfG, Wolverine Koon 22:34, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Ich habe mir mal deine Disku durchgelesen und eine Frage: Was macht die Lehre ? * Ach, die is' vorbei. Demjenigenseidank. Naja, jetzt hab ich ein Blatt Papier, auf dem im Grunde draufsteht, dass ich zwei Platten zusammendübeln kann... Demnächst kommt dann der Zivildienst und dann lern ich vielleicht noch was anständiges. :) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:41, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage Na, klappt's? Bild:;-).gif 03:07, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) (Damit mich keiner für unhöflich hält, will ich an dieser Stelle mal festhalten, dass wir über ICQ weiterkommuniziert haben. ;) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 03:31, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST)) LotF-Kriegsende Einigen wird womöglich eine Diskrepanz zwischen der Wookiee- und der Jedipedia beim Eintrag 40 NSY aufgefallen sein. Auf Anfrage teilte mir ein WPler mit, dass im Forum auf StarWars.com Sue Rostoni aussagte, dass der Bürgerkrieg 41 NSY endet bzw. der neunte Roman der Reihe dann spielt. Ist das für uns auch eine offizielle Quelle?--Daritha (Senat) 10:24, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Natürlich ist das eine offizielle Quelle. Sue sollte schließlich am besten wissen, wo die Redaktionskonferenzen ihre Romane zeitlich ansiedeln. Solange es auf SW.com von offizieller Seite veröffentlicht wurde, ist es auch Kanon. 11:31, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Geahnt hatte ich es zwar schon, wollte das aber noch mal abgesichert haben. Danke ... Urgh, das wir eine Arbeit, all die kleinen Einträge zu korrigieren. -.- --Daritha (Senat) 12:35, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) Benutzer sperren Hi Obi-Wan! da du ja Bürokrat bist und wahrscheinlich nicht so viel zu tun hast wie Premia, wollte ich mal fragen, ob du den Benutzer:Marcostarwars sperren könntest, für 2 Wochen oder so. Er kopiert zwar meine Benutzerseite aber tut sonst nix. Vielleicht sollten wir mal fragen, ob er wirklich Benutzer bleiben will wenn er doch wirklich nichts macht. Gruß, HHL 17:17, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Er wird nichts machen, weil er kaum präsent ist. Wenn du einen Benutzer gesperrt haben willst, geht das auf Jedipedia:Benutzersperrung. Dazu solltest du ihn aber zuerst abgemahnt haben. Pandora Diskussion 17:42, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) inaktive Zeit Hallo Obi-Wan K., Wir kennen uns zwar nicht aber ich hab eine Frage: Warum warst du so lange inaktiv? Fast ein Jahr. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 17:27, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Bitte nichts aufrunden, hier. Es waren 9 Monate. ;) Solange hat der Zivildienst gedauert. Natürlich bedeutet Zivildienst nicht automatisch, dass man keine Zeit mehr für die JP hat, aber bei mir war es so. Ich war in der Zeit auch des öfteren hier, hab aber am Ende immer nichts fertig gebracht, weil ich nach 8 Stunden in einem Heim für geistig Behinderte (wie gesagt: als Zivi, nicht als Bewohner! ;) ) keinen Nerv mehr für sowas hatte. Ich konnte mich nichtmehr so recht konzentrieren und hab dadurch meine Hobbys schmählich vernachlässigt. Sogar Spiele lagen unbeendet rum, weil mir selbst dafür der Antrieb gefehlt hat. So war das damals. ^^ - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:55, 8. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Deine Signatur Hallo, mir ist nur mal aufgefallen, dass du dir deine Signatur total umständlich machst. Statt dem nowiki, was im Quelltext sehr komisch aussieht, kannst du auch einfach | benutzen, was genauso aussieht (|) und auch in Vorlagen funktioniert. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:41, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Umständlich war es zwar nicht (sind ja so oder so vier Tilden), aber ich hab's trotzdem mal geändert, weil die andere Variante im Quelltext wirklich besser aussieht. Danke für den Tipp. :) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 09:12, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Gute Arbeit :Danke für die Kekse! Dass ein Darth Vader einem Obi-Wan Kekse schenkt, beweist, dass Gutes in der Jedipedia ist. ^^ - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:00, 29. Okt. 2009 (CET) IP-Lock Hi, ich muss sagen, dass ich direkt erstmal ziemlcih verärgert war, als ich,d er ich die Jedipedia erst seid 2 woche kenne, beim Registrierungsversuch zu lesen bekam, ich sei ein Troll und meine IP wäre gesperrt. Es hat sich dann rausgestellt, dass die komplette Range 88.69.xxx.xxx geblockt ist, also nahezu ganz Hessen bei 1&1, in - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 20:16, 30. Nov. 2009 (CET) Move-Rechte Hallo Obi-Wan K.!!! Hiemit beantrage ich die Rechte da ich denke, dass ich genug Erfahrung gesammelt habe und einige neue Benutzer in die Jedipedia eingeführt habe. Hoffe auf deine Zustimmung. Alles Gute --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 15:44, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Mir scheint das noch nicht angebracht zu sein. Warum willst du die überhaupt unbedingt? Du hast ja auch schon Premia und Pandora danach gefragt. Dabei gibt es genug Benutzer, die dir einen Artikel verschieben können, wenn es doch mal notwendig sein sollte. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:53, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich finde er hat genug Erfahrung.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:38, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Tut mir leid, aber mir scheint, dass er die Move-Rechte nicht wirklich braucht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 11:21, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich sehe das anders.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:31, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Merkt ihr egtl nicht, das ein ständiges rumgenörgel eher kontraproduktiv ist? 'Pandora' Diskussion 15:35, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::So ist es. Es ist ja nicht böse gemeint, wir sind einfach der Meinung, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit ist, Jedi-Meister Revan Move-Rechte zu geben. Akzeptiert das bitte und habt etwas Vertrauen in unser Urteilsvermögen. Und wie schonmal gesagt, gibt es keinen "Move-Rechte-Club" oder ähnliches - sie sind keine Auszeichnung. Macht euch also bitte nicht so viele Gedanken darum. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin''']] | Diskussion 18:21, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::Ich danke dir für deine unterstützung Jedimeister Kenobi aber ich muss die Meinung der Admins akzeptieren und mich fügen. Vieleicht bekomme ich die Rechte später einmal aber noch sind meine Leistungen nicht dem entsprechend.